Is This Love Naruto Yaoi
by MyBffSaysImaDork
Summary: Every one on the show is gay.And then there is Shikamaru.The only straight one.


"Can't you do any thing useful with your time?"Neji yells at TenTen and Lee.

Lee glances around and then sighs.He knows that he is making Neji mad.

"Neji!Can I talk to you?In private?"Lee asks with a frown.

Neji glares at him.He uses his hands to push himslef up off teh ground which he had been sitting on.He grabs Lee by the shirt and pulls him next to teh stream in the forest.Lee looks at him with wide eyes.He is tempted to tell Neji that he is gay.How ever,he is afraid how Neji will react.Neji stares at him,glanceing a look towards TenTen.He sighs.

"This better be worth it Lee!"Neji says with a serious and pissed look.

"Well..see there's somthing that I have to tell you!But the words just won't come out!"He says with a sweat drop.

Neji turns around."Well then..I'll be heading back to TenTen!"

Neji walks off.Lee grows a frown.He wants to tell Neji so bad that he loves him.Quickly he rushes back to their training spot following Neji.TenTen throws another kunai into the dart board that they had made.Lee starts to kick a tree as anger spreads through him._I want neji to know soo bad.But when I get a chance to say it..I freeze.I'll just ahve to make a move before someone else does._( -- Lee's thoughts).Neji raises a brow.His eyes seem to be growing back to normal size.He looks at his watch.Then he stands back up.

"Its time to go you guys."He starts to walk off but then Lee grabs him.

TenTen just keeps on walking.About three minutes into walking she starts to run.She knows what Lee is going to say.Since that first time that Lee eyeballed Neji in his swimming trunks she knew he had to be gay.

"Lee I dont have time for your foolish games.Now what do you want?"

"I have to tell you somthing Neji.And this time the words will come out!I sorda..erm..I..l-love you!"

Neji's eyes grow wide.Then he stops and thinks._Does he mean like a brother or does he mean like..a boyfriend.It has to be a brother!Tehres no way taht Lee is gay._Neji coughs a little.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"he pretends that he didnt hear.

"Neji its the truth!I love you!And I always have!Since the minute that we were both placed on Gai Sensi's team!"

Neji's eyes grow wide.He doesnt think that he is gay.But oh Neji is as gay as the next person!Although he hides it.He looks up into the sky and then sighs.Lee knows that Neji is planning on asking TenTen out.But what he doesnt know is that Neji loves Lee back.

"Are you kidding Lee?"Neji asks prepared to tell Lee that he loves him back.

"NO NEJI IM NOT KIDDING!IM FOR REAL!"Rock Lee says as he feels himself getting tempted.

"Well then..you should know-"Lee cuts him off.

"That you love TenTen!Yeah I know that."

"No you fool that I love you back!"

Lee nearly falls to his knees when he hears that.He is so full of joy.Neji stil has his serious look on his face.Both of them are too nervous to say anything right now.So instead they just look eachother in teh eyes and starts to walk.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gaara slowly slips on his shoes and head out the door.He waves good bye to Temari who is sitting on the living room couch.She is wearing her hair down with a white and black dress.Shikamaru should be here soon to pick her up.

"I'll see you later Teamari."And with that said he closes the door behind him.

He sees Sasuke sitting on teh edge of the cliff like Gaara told him to meet him at.They smile at eachother and he sits next to Sasuke.Sasuke is tempted to say hello and kiss him on the cheek but he knows that he cant.He is dating Naruto and if Naruto was to find out he would be dead.Instead Gaara grabs his hand and kisses it softly.No one is around and so he wasnt afraid to be cought.

"Its good to see you too Gaara"Sasuke says smileing with a little blush.

"Well..im suprised that you met me here.Thats all."

"Well im glad that you showed up."

"This is our seventeenth time meeting eachother in six weeks.When are you going to face the facts that we aer dating and Naruto can shove it?"Gaara says coldly.

Sasuke takes a while to reply.He removes his hand from Gaara and puts it up again his chest.

"I'm just not ready to tell Naruto..tahts all"Sasuke finally says.He coughs.

"Well then..you can pick between him or me.Because I refuse to be played around by a teen who has messed around with Naruto."

Gaara stands up.He gets a pissed look on his face.He is tense and angry.Why wont Sasuek just let go of Naruto?Does he still love him?Sasuke gets up.He hugs Gaara good bye and starts walking over to Narutos house to tell him what he has decided.When he approaches the door its unlocked.So he decides to just walk in.He looks around.He cant find Naruto.Then he hears a noise.It's not your everyday noise either.Sasuke opens the door to Naruto's bedroom only to find him making out with Kiba.His mouth drops.Naruto jumps off of Kiba and runs to Sasuke.

"Trust me Sasuke..this is not what it look like!"Naruto tries to assure him.

"Then what is it?Wait never mind..im not interested in knowing.I came here to break up with you any way.Gaara was right..your not worth it.And Kiba is in a relationship incase you havent noticed.What do you think bug boy has been doing on his team?"Sasuke turns around and opens the front door."I dont want to talk to you again Naruto."

Sasuke runs back over to Gaara's.He cant wait to tell Gaara the news.He knocks on Gaara's front door.Its a double door.White french double doors that is.Temari answers.She is looking pretty in her black and white dress and model heels.

"Is Gaara here?"Sasuke asks.

"Yeah actually he just got here.Why..do you need to talk to him?"Temari says with a little laugh.

"Look Temari.Its not funny.I have to tell him somthing really important.!"

Temari lets Sasuke in and heads up teh stiars to get Gaara.Gaara is in his bedroom playing video games on his computer.

"Tell him to come here Temari."Gaara says with evil eyes.

"Sasuke!"Temari says coming down teh stairs."He says go into his room!"

"Thanks Temari."he heads up the stairs and into Gaaras room.

When Sasuke opens the door Gaara turns around in his computer chiar.They stare at eachother for a good two or three minutes.Finally Gaara points to the egg chair in the corner.Sasuke sits down in it.He grows a confused face.Gaara starts to get upset.

"I've been waiting for you Sasuke.So what did you deicde on?"Gaara asks coldly.

Without saying a word Sasuke gets closer to him.He is tempted to kiss him but instead closes his eyes.

"Naruto was cheating on me with Kiba which means that Kiba is cheating on Shino.But the whole reason i went over to his house was to tell him taht I dont want him anymore and its time to move on."Sasuke says making some what of a smile.

Gaara turns the computer off.He focusses on Sasuke's lips.Wanting to kiss them he hugs Sasuke.

"I knew that you would decide on me.Naruto has been cheating on you for a long long time."Gaara assures Sasuke.

"I'm happy that Naruto is no longer a part of my life."

Gaara kisses him gently on teh cheek.Sasukse eyes grow more and more wide as gaara starts to get more and more intimate.He wondered if Gaara had the same feeligns that he did right now.He stared straight into Gaara's eyes as Gaara started kissing him on the lips.


End file.
